Alma de Acero
by Akari Tan
Summary: Hinata escapa de Konoha y desaparese sin dejar rastro, Años despues aparece un grupo llamado Akuma no shinzō.Okami y su hermana son capturadas y llevadas a Konoha...pero un secreto se esconde detras de una de las chicas.Cual sera su verdadero pasado?..
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui yo de nuevo fastidiando al mundo con mis ideas locas...n.n

bueno disfrutenlo por que es uno de los pocos caps largos que he hecho *.* gracias por leer

Disclaimer:Naruto no es mio...no tenia suficiente dinero como para comprarlo..-_-u

* * *

><p>El bosque se sentía tranquilo , ni una hoja se movía. Ni siquiera el viento soplaba …entre las ramas dos figuras peleaban contra otra figuras , ambas espalda con espalda…<p>

Demonios…Neechan, son demasiados – dijo una de las chicas , pelo naranja corto recogido en dos colitas y unos ojos azules claros, muy claros, de estatura mediana, aparentaba unos 14 . Vestía un top gris con un chaleco morado con líneas violetas , un short negro y un pequeño estuche a cada muslo , sus sandalias ninjas eran como botas altas hasta la rodilla. Tenía vendas a cada mano hasta el codo y llevaba un cinturón con puros estuches .

Por eso te dije que no los provocaras! , Neechan– le respondió con el entre cejo fruncido la chica detrás de ella, una peli negra de cabello largo hasta la cintura , ojos chocolate, no tan alta ni tan baja aparentaba unos 16 . Vestía una camiseta larga manga corta naranja, short negro, un estuche en su muslo derecho, pies vendados con zapatos ninjas negros , manos con guantes sin dedos color negro y una bandana negra en su frente

Ambas chicas seguían con sus espaldas pegadas, los otros ninjas las estaban acorralando .La peli negra , saco unos kunai de su estuche lentamente pero uno de los ninjas le lanzo unas shuriken haciendo que los soltara al momento.

Agh! – exclamo la chica al sentir las navajas de las shuriken atravesar su carne – Suficiente! usare Tsuki y matare a los malditos de una vez

No – la detuvo la peli naranja - Recuerda lo que dijo Nana

La chica bufo , como su hermana se podía acordar lo que les decía Nana, su maestro, en ese momento .No que eran caza recompensas, podía hacer los que le diera la gana….y desde cuando ella hacia lo que Nana les decía?

_A menos que este planeando algo –_dijo una voz dentro de la chica

Los ninjas se acercaban a ellas lentamente

Al fin las tenemos – dijo uno

Dos de las mas aclamadas caza recompensas de todo el país – dijo otro

La poseedoras , de los Bijuus creados - hablo otro

La peli naranja sonrió al ver que ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca

Bien , creo que basta de juegos – Dijo la chica sonriente , se desenvendo las vendas de sus manos dejando ver marcas blancas con sellos ninja – Neechan – le dijo a la peli negra

Hai – le respondio seria con un brillo en sus ojos

Los ninjas las miraban confundidos hasta que las chicas se agacharon y tocaron el suelo con sus manos.

AKUMA NO JUTSU – dijeron al mismo tiempo , y el suelo empezó a brillar con hilos de chacra alrededor haciendo un circulo rodeando a los ninjas – SHI!

Y cuando dijeron eso, la tierra se levanto provocando una explosión .Los arboles y la tierra desparecieron dejando un hueco en el medio de ese gran bosque .Ambas chicas yacían volando por los aires.

Gracias a mi bijuu , es por que no explotamos con esos idiotas – dijo la peli naranja con superioridad, agarrando a su hermana

Mejor cállate….si yo pudiera volar , no te pediría ayuda tonta – le decía ella con los brazos cruzados mirando a un lado

Como sea…volvamos con los demás o Nana nos matara al descubrir lo que hicimos – decía ella con cara de asustada…pero la peli negra solo miraba al gran hueco – que pasa, Hiryū?

No me llames haci ese no es mi verdadero nombre, Okami ,odio esos sobrenombres que nos puso Nana , solo por nuestros Bijuus. Tu eres la única a quien le gusta- le dijo ella , la peli negra suspiro pesadamente – hicimos un desastre y si Nana se entera….te voy a echar la culpa

Que? – exclamo ella mirando a su hermana-amiga

Todo eso fue tu idea , podíamos usar lo Bijuus..pero nooo! Okami-chan quería probar que es mas fuerte que yo….lo cual es imposible – decía ella con una sonrisa arrogante , enfureciendo a la oji azul

Te voy a dejar caer – la oji chocolate la desafio con la mirada

Quiero ver que lo hagas – dijo ella sabiendo que su hermana nunca lo haria

Okami volteo su cara y empezó a batir sus alas , para irse volando con su amiga .Quien andaba con una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara.

* * *

><p><em>14 años antes…<em>

_Hinata corría llorosa por las calles de Konoha .La lluvia mojaba su ropa ninja y su cabello que ahora estaba largo hasta su trasero…el cabello que su amado solía gustar. Pero no nunca mas , por que Naruto se estaba casando con Sakura , ya que después de la cuarta guerra ninja y que Naruto haya traído a Sasuke .La chica intento que el azabache se enamorara de ella pero este rechazo a Sakura y la pelo chicle fue con Naruto a recibir consuelo ….Aun sabiendo que ellos dos era novios a punto de comprometerse._

_Te odio – Susurro la oji perla , deteniéndose en el parque de su vieja escuela ninja. Sé sento en uno de sus columpios, que ahora goteaban por la a Naruto , a Sakura , a Sasuke…ODIABA A TODA KONOHA…a todos los que se hacían llamar sus amigos…a todos los imbéciles , que la dejaron sola….Lo gritaría si era preciso ,tal vez a los únicos que no odiaba era a Kiba, Shino y a Kurenai sensei, pero los demás….- Te odio , Naruto Uzumaki …_

_Y es que lo que habia presenciado hace unos minutos era digno de odiar. La imagen volvió a su mente como un puñal en su corazón haciendo que este lo atravesara por completo….Naruto y Sakura en una cama besándose, como lo solia hacer ella con el rubio._

_La lagrimas volvieron a correr por ese pensamiento , se las quito de un ,manotazo y se levanto…no volveria a llorar por el rubio NUNCA MAS _

_Tengo que salir de Konoha - dijo la se fue a la mansión Hyuga _

_Cuando llego a casa , vio su foto junto a Naruto…miro el cuadro por unos minutos y luego lo tiro al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en dos. Recogió sus cosas, y por su puesto se cambio su ropa mojada. Hizo una nota de despedida a TODOS incluyendo a su ex novio Naruto…De seguro el, terminaría con ella y se casaría con su amor de la infancia Sakura Haruno , antes no la odiaba…ella nunca pensó que la chica fuese mala persona….pero todo cambio decir algo hiriente..solo una vez…algo como que esperaba que murieran o que sus hijos fueran igual de desgraciados que la madre o que tuvieran un maldito matrimonio. Pero nada salía._

_Sigo siendo la misma de siempre …no puedo ni decirle nada malo a nadie – suspiro cansada, dejo la nota en su cama….junto sl peluche de naruto .Salió de su casa y fue hasta la puerta de Konoha…_

_Volteo y admiro la ciudad una vez mas…Las guerras terminaron, Konoha se veía bien…es mas mejor que nunca y el Hokague era un buen líder que los protegería….Naruto volteo y empezó a caminar , agarro su bolso con fuerza .Y se desamarro la bandana en su frente para tirarla aun lado _

_Adios Konoha y…- Hiso una pausa – adiós Naruto…_

_La sombra de Hinata desapareció en el bosque….dejando sus penas en el lugar que ella ya no consideraba hogar_

* * *

><p>Devuelta al presente…. En Konoha …<p>

Vamos Minato , si no lo haces bien no podrás ser ANBU – le dijo un rubio , ojos azules a un chico peli rojo ojos rubio hiba vestido con un traje ninja típico , su típica capa de Hokague, su pelo ahora estaba largo y tenia unas marcas en la cara. Ambos andaban en el bosque entrenando

Pero Papa, no puedo hacer el rasengan es mucho chakra – le respondió el peli rojo , su cabello era desordenado con pinchos igual que el de su padre pero mas corto , oji azul , tenia una camisa blanca de cuello sin mangas con un símbolo naranja un pantalón hasta la rodilla negro y sus típicas sandalias ninjas .Era alto Aparentaba unos 16.

Vamos, yo se que tu puedes , solo concéntrate un poco mas – le dijo el oji azul emocionado y de repente y una nube de humo apareció en medio de ambos

Disculpe por molestarle, Hokague-sama .Pero la señorita Sakura dice que quiere hablar con usted– dijo uno de los rodo los ojos

Ya vengo , y cuando vuelva espero un mejor control de chakra – le dijo el severamente , el chico asintió con una sornisa burlona mientras su padre peli rojo se dejo caer en el suelo

Esto cansa como mil demonios – dijo el limpiando se el sudor

Lo esta haciendo muy bien , Minato – sama. – le dijo el mismo ninja – Tiene solo 14 años , su padre lo logro a la misma edad que usted o al menos eso oí

El chico le sonrió –Rumo- san no tienes por qué decirme "sama"- dijo el rascándose la nuca – me hace sentir viejo

Como quiera….después de todo usted es el hijo del Hokague. Disculpe que ahora me tengo que ir - dijo Rumo antes de desaparecer

Trabajo – dijo el sabiendo la razón porque el ninja se fue, él se levanto y se sacudió los pantalones – Supongo si eres un ANBU tienes mucho de eso.

El se relajo , y concentro su chakra .Respiro ondo , y cerro los ojos….sintio la presión de su chakra en su mano ….cerro sus ojos con mas fuerza….y la presión se hacia mas fuerte

Casi…solo un poco mas – decía el abriendo su mano , y con la otra acumulaba su chakra….pero este solo provoco que le explotara en la cara como otras veces , cayendo al suelo – maldición! Porque es tan difícil ,dattebane!

Se levanto y lo intento otra vez, si su padre lo logro él también lo haría.

* * *

><p>EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGUE<p>

Ya te lo he dicho Sakura…Sasuke tiene que cumplir su penitencia– hablo el oji azul con el entre cejo fruncido. Llevaban 30 minutos en el mismo tema, solo porque ella quería que Sasuke saliera de prisión ….pero él no podía dejar eso, y no era por que el Uchiha tuvo un hijo con ella haciendo que ella lo dejara como hizo Hinata….no , era porque Sasuke escapo después de traerle de vuelta y aunque volvió eso aumento las penitencias y se decidió que en vez de hacer mucho servicio comunitario o torturas dolorosas…lo encerrarían en la fortaleza Shinguru , y como dice el nombre ,Shinguru significa de uno solo ; el esta encerrado entre cuatro paredes anti chakra , sin ventanas lo único que habia era una rejilla para meter comida ….el rubio sonrio internamente…aun le gustaba la idea de la tortura

Pero Naruto!como voy hacer con Itachi y Kakashi – hablo la peli rosa, la cual ahora se veía mucho mas vieja, tenia arrugas y y su cabello rosa seguía corto, vestía un suéter largo rosa oscuro con un pantalón negro y las sandalias ninja, llevaba un cinturón con tres estuches.- Son mis hijos naruto no les puedes hacer eso a los hijos de tu mejor ami..

Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración – le aclaro el rubio en un todo rudo , la chica se sorprendo por la actitud de su ex novio – ni tu, ni Sasuke son mis amigos…nunca lo me importa que tus hijos crezcan sin su padre …yo crecí sin unos padres y mira donde estoy – le dijo inclinándose hacia ella

Naruto …tu no puedes…-

Si puedo – le dijo acomodando su postura, se recostó en la silla y sin si quiera mirarle – ahora largo

La Haruno , se dio la vuelta y antes de salir se detuvo – Naruto – pero el ni siquiera volteo – lo siento mucho

Despues de que la chica saliera, el suspiro pesadamente – yo también lo siento – cerro los ojos – siento haber abandonado a Hinata

Pero aunque aun tenia a su hijo...aun recordaba , ese día en que ella le provoco engañándolo… ese día en que se besaron…ese día en que lo hicieron…ese mismo día en que Hinata desapareció….el mismo día en que le hiba pedir matrimonio…..

Fue el día en que lo perdí todo – Dijo el levantándose de su silla, su hijo aun lo estaba esperando y aunque no fue un hijo con Hinata, ese chico no tenia la culpa y no le fallaría a nadie mas.

* * *

><p>MEJOR APURATE, OKAMI! - le gritoTek, la peli naranja y ella llevaban perdidas desde hace dos horas. Como la chica se había cansado de volar decidieron caminar pero el bendito bosque era muy grande y se habían terminado perdiendo.<p>

ESTOY CANSADA! – le grito la chica , andaba medio arrastrando los pies y caminaba atrás de su amiga – Tek Neechan , voy a morir

Ya nos falta poco, Baka – Ambas andaban igual de cansadas, pero la que menos intentaba aparentarlo era ella después de todo ella era la mayor entre las dos y tenia que ser fuerte o por lo menos aparentarlo.

Ellas eran parte de un grupo de cazarecompenzas llamado Akuma no shinzō , el grupo era pequeño pero muy fuerte. Su creador es una persona llamada Nana , y es que nadie sabia si era hombre o mujer; nunca le habían visto en persona .Nana se encargaba de crear Bijuus falsos a partir del chakra de los reales. Sus hermanos eran 20 , todos tenían un nombre real y el nombre que les puso eran hermanos de sangre , todos fueron adontados pero se querían como hermanos

Debimos habernos traído nuestras mascaras – dijo Okami, además de eso su maestro o asi el como le llamaban , les dio unas mascaras para proteger su ellas pensando que la misión que tenían iba a ser corta y fácil no se las llevaron.Y es que la organozacion de caza recompensas se dedicaban a hacer las misiones que trataban de robar o Asesinar , a veces de troturar y encontrar información para organizaciones que no tiene fuerzas ninja o al menos eso era lo que la gente pensaba , la verdad era que hacían todo lo contrario; parecía que trabajaban para los malos pero en realidad arruinaban sus planes.

La misión que ellas tenían era encontrar información del paradero de una joya , para entregársela a unos terroristas. Supuestamente la joya tiene el poder de aumentar tu chakra, y ellas en vez de darles el mapa con el paradero les engañaron haciendo que los ninjas que pertenecían a esa organización les persiguieran

Sabes aun no entiendo como es que esos terroristas tenían ninjas y nos llamaron para ayudarles – dijo Okami apurando el paso para ponerse al lado de la peli negra

Fue una trampa – le dijo ella poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos – Ellos sabían que los íbamos a traicionar e hicieron un plan , pero fallaron y ahora tenemos el mapa

Tek saco el mapa y lo tiro al aire para volverlo atrapar – el mapa de la joya maldita, aumenta tu chakra a grados impresionantes. Como si tuvieras 20 Bijuus dentro

La peli naranja miro a su hermana y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca pensativa – esos ninjas que nos enviaron , eran muy débiles….tontos

La oji chocolate le dio un golpe a su hermana con el mapa en la cabeza

Es por tu culpa que ellos nos persiguieron , por apresurar las cosas casi nos matas – dijo ella guardando el mapa otra vez - teníamos que esperar a que ellos cayeran en nuestra trampa pero tu actuaste primero

Es que no puedo evitarlo, tenia ganas de patearles el trasero – dijo ella haciendo un puchero , provocando que Tek rodara los ojos

Okami siguió caminando con los brazos cruzados, y vio como su hermana se detuvo

Que pasa? – le dijo bajando sus brazos

Nos siguen – hablo ella viendo hacia los arboles – Ninjas

Ambas pusieron su posición ninja y pegaron sus espaldas . Sacando un Kunai cada una

Los mismos de antes? – se pregunto la peli negra

No –respondió la peli naranja oliendo al aire – estos huelen diferente …no huelen a sangre…. o a rencor o…. a ira ….esto huelen….a protección y familia

Tek la miro confundida….como era posible que unos ninjas fuesen así?.Nunca en su vida su hermana ha dicho eso y ahora viene y lo dice como…como si enserio…existieran ninjas que no acecinan por gusto….que hay ninjas como ellas…que protegen lo que mas quieren

Quien eres? – grito la peli naranja hacia los arboles

Que mas da , si ya saben que estamos aquí – dijo una voz de chica.Y en un segundo, salieron tres figuras. Una chica y dos chicos con un hombre de pelo recogido en una piña

Quienes son? – dijo uno de los chicos, su pelo era rosado puntiagudo hacia arriba, sus ojos eran negros carbón, alto aparentaba unos 15 , vestía una chaqueta gris sin mangas con muchos estuches y debajo de este un suéter pegado negro , un pantalón azul ninja dentro de sus sandalias negras ninja. Con su bandana en la frente

Porque te lo tenemos que decir? – dijo Okami poniendo su kunai al frente

Porqué están en territorio de Konoha – dijo el otro chico pelo castaño corto ojos marrones oscuro , sus facciones parecían de perro , tenia una camisa blanca con capucha , con un collar puntiagudo en el cuello , unos pantalones ninja y unas sanadias rojas ninja,y su bandana en la frente. Era de estatura alta .Un perro gris se ocultaba detrás de él , era mediano tenia un collar de pullas al igual que su amo.

Y eso que importa? – le contesto la peli negra mirándolos fijamente, analizando a cada uno y miro hacia sus bandanas….creia haberlas visto antes

Somos ninjas de Konoha – dijo la chica , una peli castaña claro con moñitos , ojos blancos perla , llevaba un kimono corto la parte de arriba era blanca y la de abajo era rosa claro con flores, abajo un pantalón negro pegado con sandalias negras, y un estuche en su muslo izquierdo ,con su bandana en la frente también .

Konoha… - repitió bajito Okami , ella había oido de ese lugar en algún otro lado…porque se le hacia muy familiar.

Ahora salgan de aquí – dijo la chica apuntando hacia el frente

Pero ellas no se movieron ,solo les observaron fijamente. Incluyendo al hombre , llevaba un traje típico ninja de Konoha .La camisanegra, el chaleco verde y el pantalón negro con las sandalias negras;y esa bandana….

Que esperan…- dijo la chica – M-U-E-V-A-N-S-E

La chicas ni siquiera dijeron algo…El bosque se quedo en silencio. La chica bajo su mano .

Creo que no hay otra manera – la chica saco un Kunai – si no se quieren mover a las buenas…..sera a las malas

La chica fue contra Tek y esta la esquivo con ojiperla salto hacia atrás y tiro unos Kunai hacia la oji chocolate; Esta sonrio y con un Kunai los golpeo y se los devolvió .

Antes de que los Kunai llegaran a la de los chicos , se puso en medio e hizo una ola de chakra para detener los Kunai

Ka-kakashi-kun - le dijo la chica al ver como el peli rosa se puso en frente de ella

No te apresures Kim – dijo el serio – no sabemos si son amigos o enemigos

La chica bajo la cabeza avergonzada .El peli rosa vio hacia donde estaban las chicas , seguían serias e inmóviles como una piedra.

De donde vienen y que hacen aquí? - pregunto el chico perro que habia estado callado

No tenemos por qué responder a alguna de sus preguntas – dijo Tek mirando a su hermana que estaba con una sonrisa zorruna y con sus brazos cruzados

Mientras tanto el hombre veía a las de ellas tenia una actitud que se le hacia muy conocida, y su chakra parecía crecer con cuerda sus alumnos siguen desafiándoles .Los tres chicos les miraban serios, desde cuando sus alumnos son tan serios en una debían tener esas chicas que los ponían de esa manera…..se volvió hacia la peli naranja , esta solo sonreía y sus ojos azules claros tenían un brillo oscuro que se hacia negro y negro podía sentir su chakra aumentar

Basta! – se oyó gritar Tek a ese momento el hombre se dio cuenta de algo, el único que podía hacer su chakra crecer de esa manera era Naruto ya que el tenia el Kyubi….pero eso solo significaría que esa chica tenia un Bijuu ….pero despues de la cuarta guerra ninja nadie mas supo hacerca de otros Bijuus? Entonces porque ella tienese chakra creciente? O será que…

Lo tengo – dijo el hombre acatando la atención de todos incluyendo las chicas – con que Bijuus

Los tres chicos se voltearon a verlas mientras ambas ahora tenían un semblante serio. Se sintió el chakra de ambas crecer..

Shikamaru Sensei , como lo sabe?– dijo el chico perro sorpendido

Bueno , veraz Koga….si sientes el chakra de esas chicas puedes darte cuenta , si antes has logrado sentir un bijuu – le dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos , camino hacia el frente y se puso cerca de las le miraron , no parecía muy fuerte …pero sus ojos tenían una pisca de …como decirlo …el hombre parecía estar anlizando cada uno de sus movimientos

Shikamaru se paro enfrente de las chicas y las miro esperando que le atacaran , pero no , al parecer a ambas les enseñaron muy bien el no se equivocaba, y nunca lo hacia, el Hokague ya habrá sentido el chakra de unos Bijuus y habrá enviado unos ANBUS o tal vez hasta el mismo vendrá

Una nube de Humo apareció haciendo que todos menos Shikamaru vieran hacia Naruto con su hijo….ambos miraban a las chicas detenidamente.

Pensé que no habían mas Bijuus o Jinchurikis – dijo el serio vio hacia su hijo , este solo miraba hacia la peli naranja detenidamente .Volvio su mirada hacia los chicos que estaba ahí.El hijo de Kiba , Koga Inuzuka , la hija de Neji y Ten Ten Kim Hyuga y por ultimo Kakashi Uchiha el hijo de Sakura y vio al peli rosa…el chico no tenia la culpa de nada pero aun asi sentía esa opresión en el pecho .Recordaba cuando Sakura lo llamo Kakashi ya que su maestro murió en la cuarta guerra ninja….

Miro a ambas chicas – cuales son sus nombres? – dijo el con el entrecejo fruncido

No se lo tenemos que decir ,Hokague-sama – la peli naranja miro a el rubio desafiante...sabia que era el hokague, lo habia visto entre las fotos de "heroes" en lo archioz de Nana.

Bien si quieren hacerlo a la fuerza – Y de un momento a otro el oji azul izo una pose de manos …pero no paso nada

JA – rio la peli naranja con burla – y usted se hace llamar Hokague…

Pero de repente la gravedad se hizo mas pesada para las chicas , tirándolas al suelo de rodillas sin poder moverse.

Que demonios? – dijo la peli negra intentando levantarse

Supongo que sus Bijuus deben ser falsos – hablo Naruto caminando alrededor de ellas con sus manos en la espalda muy serio – ustedes deben ser parte de los Akuma no shinzō esos idiotas que se la pasan haciendo Bijuus falsos para ayudar a terroristas y criminales no?...pero nunca pense que los qeu se hacen llamar "mejores ninjas" fuesen unos mocosos y ademas debiles

Ambas sentian la ira correr por la venas, pero no harian nada si soltaban todo el potencial de sus bijuus podria ser un peligro para Nana y sus hemanos.

"No_ dejen que les intimiden"- _les dijo una voz

Conque no van a decir eh? – dijo el rubio interrumpiendolas de sus pensamientos .Minato tan solo miraba a esa chica peli Naranja algo se le hacia muy familiar en ella?...y se volvió a la peli negra, tenia cara de sorprendida como si hubiera oido algo que le espanto..

Naruto no es muy conveniente interrogarlas aquí. – hablo Shikamaru mirando a el Uzumaki serio

Bien las llevaremos a Konoha – dijo el pero un gemido de dolor se oyo de Okami

No , yo no voy a Konoha…ME NIEGO! – dijo ella su chacra subio intensamente pero no pudo hacer nada ya que la figura del Zorro de nueve colas apareció al frente de su Bijuu

_Quien eres – decía un lobo azul con 10 alas mirando a la figura del zorro .La chica se encontraba en el medio de ese lugar….era negro no había nada solo ella ,su Bijuu y ese zorro_

_Nadie que te importe…impostor – El zorro se volvió de la forma de Naruto e hizo una pose de un Jutsu para después tocar el suelo y dejar al lobo inconsciente_

Okami gimió de dolor para después caer desmayada en el suelo

Maldito - gruño tek , intento subir su Chakra pero no podía…parecía que el Jutsu que hizo el Hokague les paralizo …Y ahí fue cuando vio la sombra del zorro de nueve colas entrando enella ese tipo también tenia un Bijuuj!..pero este era real! – N-no puede ser….

Tek cayo desmayada al lado de su hermana .El pelirrojo se acerco a la chica y se agacho… era algo extraña…luego se volvió a la pelinaranja y se dio cuenta de que Kakashi miraba a la chica también…

Que Kakashi y Minato lleven a las chicas – dijo Shikamaru mirando como los ojos azules y azabaches se miraban con ira y furia - ya cálmense chicos

Minato se levanto del suelo con la pelinegra en brazos…era tan ligera..el se sonrojo y vio como el Uchiha se reia ante su reacció peli rosa tomo a Okami y la puso entre sus brazos…si que era pequeña…pero no era tan idiota como el Uzumaki como para sonrojarse .

Ambos chicos llevaban a las chicas saltando por los arboles mientras Naruto junto con Shikamaru y su equipo les seguían

Se odian – hablo Shikamaru atrayendo la atención del Rubio el cual suspiro pesado.- Tal vez podrían ser amigos..como solian ser tu y…

Ni lo menciones…no dejare que un Uchiha sea amigo de mi hijo, no después de lo que paso – hablo serio , Shikamaru solo volteo para ver a ambos chicos, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo miraban al frente sin expresión en la cara….era imposible que ellos dos pudieran ser amigos, no después de lo que Sakura le hizo a Naruto y Sasuke….

* * *

><p>En el proximo capitulo pondre el pasado de ambas chicas ...y tendran una grannn sorpresa n.n!<p>

espero que les haya gustado y por fiss lean mis otros fics para mejorar y poder escribir todo lo que mi loca cabeza diga...*.*

Ha si! UN GRAN ARIGATO A TEK CHAN por ayudarme a poner este personaje tan original...Y TU! tambien puedes psi quieres ser parte de los Akuma no shinzō y tener tu propio Bijuu dime y te hago parte de este...SOLO son 20 haci que los que quieran vengan y envienme un Review...caracteristicas fisicas y mentales ademas de vstimenta ninja n.n

SOLO PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN XD

AKARI TAN |,,| n.n |,,|

PD:disculpen por las faltas ortograficas


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaaaa volvi despues de morir y resuscitar u.u ...uish me pase! hehe_

_DISCLAIMER : SI NO ME PERTENECE Y QUE?...conceguire a Naruto por mis medios 0.0MUAJAJAJAJAJA! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Okami estaba sentada en ese campo verde con flores azules , su cabello naranja andaba suelto , con un vestido largo blanco sin zapatos y sus ojos azules claros veían a la mujer parada delante de ella , una peli azul de ojos perla, con un vestido negro , la mujer le sonreía y por alguna razón ella hacia lo mismo.<em>

_Quien eres?- dijo Okami levantándose , dejando de sonreír. la mujer no dijo nada solo le sonria nada mas, las manos de porcelana de la mujer tocaron las bronceadas de la chica._

_Pronto lo sabras..- dijo la ojiperla besando su frente . La peli naranja sintió como el vestido de la mujer se desmoronaba al igual que ella desapareciendo._

_ESPERA! – pero era muy tarde, al momento de intentar alcanzarla todo se volvió se encontraba parada en el medio de ese lugar cuando oyo un grito de dolor, haciéndole caer de rodillas – haz que pare… - susurro serrando los ojos y tapando sus oídos para hacer que el llanto se desvaneciera pero no funciono..sintio como su corazón dolia y su cabeza se sentía explotar ; su pequeño cuerpo de 16 años temblaba …no lo soporto mas y se levanto de golpe llorando - HAZ QUE PARE! _

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe , sus respiración era agitada y su corazón latia y sentia como si unas cuerdas la estaban amarrando y , efectivamente, unas cuerda le atada a una silla , los pies y las manos se intento soltar pero era inútil , parecía que su Bijuu no reaccionaba; parecía estar dormido.

Mal momento para descansar, Bijuu de porquería – susurro ella para si misma, le hecho un vistazo a la habitación , las paredes estaban acolchonadas y olia…demonios! Ese olor era el que usaba Nana para hacer que sus Bijuus durmieran cuando eran pequeños…Seguro que ese era el Hokague ese.- el también tiene un bijuu…

Recordo como se sorprendio cuando sintió a ese gran bijuu….kyubi…nana lo habia mencionado unas cuantas veces . Oyo como la puerta se habria y desisidio bajar la cabeza fingiendo estar dormida oyo unos pasos acercarse hacia donde estaba ella y se tenso. Podía sentir la respiración, cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando no hacer algo que la delatara.

Oka-chan ya se que estas despierta – al sentir la voz de su hermana levanto la cabeza de golpe, y allí estaba….

Ohayo – le dijo Tek con una sonrisa…la peli naranja intento aguantarse sus lagrimas pero estas salieron sin importar que.

La peli Negra la desamarro. Okami froto sus manos y miro a su hermana….se veía en perfecto estado…espera!...desde cuando su hermana no la golpeaba o recriminaba por la estupides, que sabia ella, habia cometido en el bosque.

Quien eres? – pregunto ella con tranquilidad.

Que dices Okami?..soy yo tek tu amiga - la peli naranja la agarro por el cuello – lo repitire solo esta vez…QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES? Y DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA TEK?

Derrepente el Jutsu se deciso cambiando de Tek a una chica peli castaña. La oji azul sonrio y apreto el agarre mientras la chica gritaba.

Sue-suelta-me . – dijo cortada , Okami la solto dejando la caer en el suelo , inconsciente, al sentir al peli rosa detrás de ella. Dio una patada pero el la atrapo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Y Se supone que eres un bijuu falso…niñita – dijo el remarcando la palabra haciendo burla . La peli naranja furiosa lanso un golpe al chico pero este solo lo atrapo – y ahora que haras?

Ella sonrio - solo esto – dijo antes de maniobrar ágilmente usando el peso del chico para soltarse y haciéndolo caer.- Ta-raa

Ella se inclino como si estuviera agradeciendo en un concierto , con su mano en el estomago . Luego le dio una sonrisa de superioridad para irse.

Nunca subestimes a tus oponentes – dijo el Uchiha , mirándola

Eso lo tendría que decir yo – dijo ella pero al ver al Uchiha sonriendo ya esperaba a que alguien mas vieniera, pero nada paso….entonces porque sonríe?...su corazón empezó a latir sin ninguna razón y ella se vio en el piso atrapada por kunai. – Que demonios?

Ahora que pasaba?...ya no se encontraba en la habitación ahora estaba en el lugar en donde ella y sus hermanos Vivian. Todo era idéntico…vio a su alrededor y vio sangre por todos lados , y sus hermanos en el suelo, otros guindados de lugares.

N-no – dijo con la voz quebrada – mis Hermanos…Nana… QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?

Grito desesperada cuando se encontró otra vez en la habitación con el chico peli roza pero esta vez sus ojos habían cambiado estaba el Hokague , la chica peli castaña , el chico perro, el cabeza de piña y el chico peli rojo. …Que habia pasado?...todos se ven en perfecto estado…sera que eso habrá sido un Jutsu o que demonios fue eso?...demaciadas preguntas y las respuestas no venían...esperen! no estaba amarrada ...se paro rapidamente.

Fue suficiente…Kakashi – dijo el rubio serio al ver como el Uchiha solo bufaba desactivando el Sharingan .

Que diablos fue eso? – dijo ella sin respondio - Y bien?

No estas en posición para hacer preguntas, Okami – dijo Shikamaru con los brazos cruzados viendo a la chica

Quienes son y como saben mi nombre?...y que demonios pasa? – dijo ella con una voz neutro…estaba asustada pero no podía mostrar eso enfrente de sus enemigos – donde esta mi compañera?

Como Shikamaru dijo…no estas en posición para hacer preguntas – repitio el Hokague pisando al frente para acercarse a la chica, ella solo apretó su mandibula para no lanzarle un golpe…pero; que la detenia verdad?...no pasaría nada si lo hacia , cierto?. Le echo un vistazo al Hokague y sintió que el chacra del Kyubi estaba activado ; mejor no lo haría.-pero – el rubio hizo una pausa inclinándose hacia la chica – Si respondes nuestras preguntas liberaremos a tu hermana y responderemos a tus preguntas – dijo sonriente para después voltearse y caminar devuelta a donde estaba antes – y ni se te ocurra mentir o escapar…o ambas sufrirán las consecuencias.

Ella trago duro, no podía hacer nada o volverían a hacer ese truco. Y con su Bijuus dormido no podía usar sus poderes para escapar .

Bien – dijo ella rindiéndose

Siéntate por favor –Minato le dio una silla amablemente, a pesar de que las chicas podrían ser unas amenazas….ella se veía algo tranquila, la chica se sento. El Hokague también al frente de ella. – Shikamaru saca a los chicos de aquí porfavor

Shikamaru asintió y saco a los 4 chicos de allí.Kakashi le dio un vistazo rápido para después salir hacia el pasillo junto a sus compañeros de equipo y Minato. Si no hubieran tenido el sharingan , la chica probablemente hubiera escapado , puso sus manos en los bolsillo y siguió a sus amigos hacia la calle. Habia pasado un dia y medio desde que ellas llegaron recoradaba como se puso Kim y Koga .

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK<em>

_Sintieron eso? – dijo la peli castaña . Habían vuelto de una misión en el país de la lluvia, habían tardaron mucho tiempo en volver a Konoha._

_Si – dijo Shikamaru mirando a los chicos. La onda de chacra era inmensa, era parecida a la de Naruto o un poco menos._

_Intrusos – dijo Koga con las manos en sus bolsillos_

_Aun no están en área de Konoha pero esta pisando el borde , hay que alejarlos o ver si son refuerzos.- dijo Shikamaru haciendo una seña para que sus alumnos le siguieran , brincaron por los arboles y para su sorpresa estaban esas chicas allí_

_Fin de Flash Back_

* * *

><p>Estúpido Otosan – murmuro el Uzumaki, con los brazos cruzados. Shikamaru sonrío, al parecer ese muchacho quería quedarse a ver lo que pasaba.<p>

No deberías hablar asi de tu propio padre, Uzumaki-san - dijo Kakashi mirando al frente serio, todos sabían que el tema de los padres era uno muy fuerte para el Uchiha, ya que, después de todo .Nunca había visto a su padre.

Uzumaki – sama para ti…Uchiha – dijo el con arrogancia, lo que provoca que el pelinegro le atinara un golpe a la cabeza, arrojándolo a la pared.

Maldito – dijo el peli negro, Shikamaru , los ignoro siguiendo su camino hacia la salida de la torre del Hokague. Kim y Koga , miraron a ambos chicos .Quienes estaban peleando. Y siguieron a su sensei , no querían mas problemas.

Sensei , estabien que dejemos a Kakashi-kun y a Uzumaki-san peleando – dijo la hija de ten ten y neji a su sensei, este solo la miro y sonrio de medio lado.

Si….no habrá problema con eso. Despues de todo sus padres eran asi - lo ultimo lo dijo bajito para que su alumna no lo oyera . tendria problemas después pero al diablo con Naruto…esos dos chicos era el reflejo de sus padres y con lo que haya pasado con Sakura no tiene nada que ver.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en donde naruto..<p>

Demonios….eres una niña muy fastidiosa!..- grito histérico el rubio , golpeando la mesa con sus puños. La chica sonreía …ese Hokague le recordaba a uno de sus hermanos.

Si ya lo oi Hokague sama – dijo ella con Burla . El Hokague recobro su compostura y se sento en la silla.

Te lo repito…- hizo una pausa – De donde vienes?

La chica suspiro pesada…no saldría de allí hasta que le dijera algo al Hokague . Bueno un poco de información no haría nada a nadie.

Bien – Okami vio al Hokague levantarse de la mesa con sus palmas sobre esta - …si no diras nada, tendre que dejarte aquí hasta que digas algo – la chica no se esperaba eso – hasta eso….tu amiga y tu se quedaran aquí…pero tal vez ella piense diferente que a ti...tal vez podria persuadirla – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna….el nunca lastimaría a una chica pero si fingiendo era la única manera de sacarle información a esa chica…tendría que hacerlo.

NI TE ATREVAS A TOCAR UN PELO DE TEK ….DESGRACIADO – grito ella levantándose de la silla.

Los ojos de Hokague cambiaron a modo saniin , hace tiempo que no usaba eso….pero si eso detenia al chacra que aumentaba en la chica , era muy útil.

Okami miro a los ojos del Hokague y algo en estos la hizo tranquilizarse…..obviamente era un Jutsu para controlar su bijuu creado. Respiro profundo y decidio que lo mejor era revelar un poco de informcion…no toda, pero lo principal para que obtenga un poco de confianza y cuando puedan….Tek y ella volverían a casa con sus hermanas Rizeto , Minako , Nau, Briana , Kiki…..Los extrañaba tanto- _traquilos chicos y Nana…volveré mas pronto de lo que piensan – _pensó la peli naranja.

Bien – eso paro la Hokague antes de abrir la puerta e irze….sonrio internamente, sus planes estaban saliendo como quería….atraparia a los Akuma no shinzō y los haría pagar por lo que le hicieron a todas esas pequeñas aldeas y familias….pero, una cosa cruzo la mente de naruto…que haría el si todos los integrantes era como la mocosa….no, no podría ser que unos niños acecinaran personas…o si? .

Empezare por mi nombre – se sentó la oji azul con los puños cerrados .

Yo ya se tu nombre…es Okami verdad – la chica negó con la cabeza.

Ese es un sobrenombre para ocultar nuestra identidad – dijo la chica haciendo que el Hokague la mirara fijamente.

Mi verdadero nombre es…- cerro los puños – …. Hinata – subio la mirada con decisión -….soy Okami Hinata, una perteneciente de los Akuma no shinzo ….

Naruto casi se desmaya al oir eso…estaba loco o que?...la chica realmente habia dicho Hinata?

* * *

><p>Que les parecio!<p>

confuso verdadd? (y corto tambien jeje )

heheh...es que hay muchos secretos detras de Okami y los integrantes de Akuma no shinzo que no conocen nakamas! pero tranquilos...^.^ cuando pueda subire mas caps con locuras y mas secretos revelados...ya que los tengo en la otra compu y no he tenido tiempo de enviarmelos a esta y termilar los U.u

bUENO SAYONARA Y no se olviden d sonreir!

Adious *.*

PD: Disculpen por alguna falta o algo haci que les hiciera incomodo leer...shumimasen -_-


End file.
